Magi: The Short Stories
by SinbadTheConqueror
Summary: Stories of the characters, main and side, of them and what they do when do one is around, or before they meet each other! Each chapter will contain 1 short story, a few may carry on later as a Part 2, if it is requested. Enjoy! Will be taking almost any kind of entry! You can give a small idea, or a large one! PM me if you don't want to simply write it as a view. Tanoshimu !
1. Blue, The Color of the Sky

_**Ah, welcome my Magi Lovers! This is the first story(s) I am making on this account! I have made previous ones...but due to poor memory and too much life I have lost all hope for remembering my password. So please, grab a soda, a cozy place to sit, and get comfy and enjoy my little ideas of what goes on when no one is looking. (May or may not contain Lemons o.o)**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I** **do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic OR Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. All ownership and rights go to** _ **Shinobu Ohtaka,**_ **The writer & creator of both shows.**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 ** _And before we begin, I'd like to add the narrator's details. Just think of his voice like Ugo's...deep and perfect for narrating. His name is Bob. His speech will be surrounded with the *. NOW Enjoy~!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blue, The Color of the Sky**

 ***This is the story of Aladdin's adventure of Qishan, prior to meeting Alibaba.***

The day was bright, the enormous golden sun struck the glittering sand. A small whistle and a large blue foot struck the sand, sending it's star-like grains into the air. "I can't...stand it anymore..." A weak young voice rang. A bitter droplet of sweat dropped onto the sand from a small boy, resting on a ginormous Djinn, by the name of Ugo. _"Look, Aladdin. The city is just ahead."_ A dark voice whispered into a pale ear surrounded by marvelous blue hair. Aladdin, the suffering young boy stood up with a pearly smile. "Qishan!"(1)

* * *

 **View of Aladdin**

The heat seemed to fade away when I first locked sight onto the city. My pearly teeth gleamed in the sun as I dismissed Ugo, right before any of the guards at the gate could see me. I crossed over a dune, and smiled. "This will be the city that changes me!" I shouted running into the massive gate, into the never-ending market of a street. I ran up the brick road, caked in trash and sand, until I couldn't see the awful dessert I arrived from. As I slowed I looked around at the fruit stands, " _Oranges, Apples, Grapes, Dragonfruit(2) Galore!"_ I thought.

I approached one of the stands, the sign was decorated with silver and orange and read _:_ _"Finest Citrus."_ I picked up and orange and began to peel it. "Hey! Little Boy! Where's your mother, you can't just eat that!" The massive man behind the counter shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry Mister! But, my mom isn't here." I said smiling, continuing to peel the orange. "He growled and snatched it out of my hand. "Mister- that wasn't very nice." I said reaching to pick up another one. He smacked my hand with a poorly carved ruler. "Give some cash next time and maybe you can afford a _slice._ " He said pointing at the other sign placed in the center of the oranges. "What I can tell, one of your oranges is just as much as 10 in some places." He lifted up his ruler again, eyes black. I screeched, drawing attention of everyone around me.

 _"Poor little boy." "He looks so skinny!" "How could you raise a hand to a child like that!"_ The crowds of people whispered -and shouted- I turned back to him, his eyes now panicked. "Well Mister, it seems people don't like your way of business anymore." I said smiling. He growled once again and tossed the half peeled orange at me. "Thanks!" I said running off as he slammed his fist on the counter, drawing even more attention from the already angered crowd.

* * *

I peeled the orange and ate it in less then 3 bites. My stomach growled again. "I thought this town would be nicer..." I thought rubbing my starving belly. Everywhere I looked, the stand had a heartless man standing behind it. _"Again, again, again..."_ My starving instincts told me. Until I saw a smaller fruit stand, with a tall woman standing behind it. She turned and looked at me, her eyes were bright green, and she had long auburn hair. She smiled and motioned towards me. " _Why hello little boy, do you care to sample my fine foods for... **free**?"_ My mouth watered, I stared at her large array of Apples, Oranges, and Berries. Then I looked at her again. "Big...beautiful...breasts!" I shouted jumping at her. She whined and smiled handing me fruits, I ate, and ate, until I was going to explode. But then something hit me. " _Garbage_ " Was the first word that came to my mind. When I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in a beautiful woman's breasts, I was wedged between two rotten watermelons, eating the rinds of even more rotten fruit. _"Hoax"_ Is the second word that came to mind. I crawled over to the nearest watermelon rind, and spit up all that I swallowed. People walked by me, staring, laughing, pointing. The visons of me, sleeping in a watermelon, a little baby who lives in the garbage.

I sat up, and tried to walk away casually, but it was futile. The colors of the fruit were splashed on my clothes, and the smell stuck with me too. The people made a perfect circle around me wherever I walked. I spotted a small pool of water and decided to try and clean myself up. I stripped down to my underwear, and bathed in the refreshing water until it turned a reddish black. I ringed out my clothes, and put them back on. By the time I finished my cleansing, it was already dark. _"Refuge"_ My mind spoke again. I walked the now empty streets, spotting an occasional Prostitute or a Drunk. I walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only around 45 minutes. Until, I reached an empty house. There were no windows, only holes carved in the wall. There was hinges with small fragments of wood attached to them in the doorway, a very small, dank house it was. I decided to sleep here for the night. "Better then nothing I guess." I said aloud.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up around 9:00, the small carved window created an opening for light. I stood up and stretched with a small "Hmph." The house was less gloomy, the light made it seem larger, in a strange way. I left the house and pulled the inch of wood stuck to the hinge on the doorframe, imitating what I would do if there was still an actual door there. My stomach growled again, I was still hungry, after all, eating as much garbage as you can then spewing it all back up like a magnificent fountain doesn't help your hunger, not in the slightest. I walked more uphill, towards the massive tower in the distance. I approached a few stands asking for food, I either got a "No, Sorry" or a new bruise. I rubbed my glowing red wrists from the multiple things slapping them, until I spotted a small caravan. I peeked inside, and saw piles of beautiful green fruit. " _Exquisite..." "Heavenly..." Luscious..."_ The words filled my head as I flew into the Watermelon filled caravan. " _Chew, Savor, Swallow"_ I kept thinking as I plowed through the rare abundance of fruit. Until I head footsteps, and the familiar sound of fabric tugging. I turned around and saw a tall young boy, with blond hair, and a strange point on the top of his head. His eyes shrank and I smiled. "Hi! I'm Aladdin!

* * *

 **1) This was the city Aladdin & Alibaba met in. A lot of people don't remember the name so I included this.**

 **2) This is a tropical fruit grown in South Asia & South America. It's red with green scale-like triangles. The fruit is actually seen in the episode "Sindria Kingdom" when it was panning over the fruit market. The inside is white, with a ton of black seeds. I've ate it before- it's very watery and with a sweet flavor. I just wanted to include this for a little extra knowledge, since FanFiction doesn't really teach you much...**

 _ **Well, thank you so much for reading! I enjoy writing and adding facts so be prepared for me! This was just a little "Filler" story for my next chapters, which would be a lot larger then this one. I just wanted to be out there with a small story before I write larger ones. Good Riddance, see you next time!**_

 _ **-Sinbad (Psy)**_


	2. The Boy With Blonde Hair

**_Salutations! Day 2 of Magi: The Short Stories, and chapter 2 is ready! I was planning on doing Morgiana, which was already written but I decided to save for for 3 just because she is the 3rd main character...or introduced 3rd. So today is "The Boy with Blond Hair" Which I actually wanted to call it something else but i'll save that for later. Well here's chapter 2 so..._**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic OR Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. All ownership and rights go to** _ **Shinobu Ohtaka,**_ **The writer & creator of both shows.**

 ** _(Author Note: Lemon-Hints in this chapter...if you don't like minor sexual poking around (No, not like that) I recommend skipping for now.)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Boy With Blond Hair**

As always, the day was excruciating. The sun assaulted anything that dare step into its rays. The one person who risked damaging his body in the heat was a young sweet boy with blonde hair. His outfit, and overall skin tone, repelled the heat. "Black attracts the sun…" He whispered to himself. "White repels it..." He said again in monotone. He continues to lift barrels of fruit, one by one he picked up a wooden lid, placed it on top, pounded it, and repeated. The other workers who stood near him, were coated in sweat. They wore black clothing, mostly to cover their face, or any kind of gang markings, most often just because black was a fitting style. The blonde looked around, man positioned next to him sweated into the barrel of grapes, at just the wrong time, their overseer caught him, branding him with a smack to the arm, causing him to drop the barrel of grapes. After he began to pick them up, the overseer peeked at the blondie. "Heh, you're already done- yet you don't even have the muscle mass of my right leg!" The brute of a man said to him, as the boy lifted his last barrel. "How'd you like to see _my_ boss and work for him?" The boy went to answer but was cut off. "You're kind of hard working methods aren't worthy for a place like this." The boy went to speak again but was cut off -yet again- by the man grabbing his wrist and dragging him uphill towards a large building.

As they stepped into the room, which was surprisingly cold for this weather, a thick, average heighted man turned and looked at the boy. He had a handle bar mustache, which looked more like marker rather then hair, and his head was mostly shaved except for the top of his head which had a small tail. "Tibo, what is this runt doing here?" He aggressively said, closing in on the young boy. "Boss- he's a great worker, I don't think he deserves to work in a gruddy place like you put'em in." The man gutturaled **(1).** The fat man looked closer at him and inspected his whole body. "Put him with Viktor, I want to know what he thinks." The man said leaving into the next room. Tibo, for what the blonde expected his name was, swallowed. "Who is...Victor?" Alibaba asked, with a silvery voice **(2).** "What's your name?" Tibo asked quietly. "Alibaba." The blonde said quietly, following his silent whisper. Tibo said nothing, he made what seemed to be a sad grunt. Alibaba breathed, allowing his body to prepare for whatever this "Victor" Guy was going to do. "Oh..." Tibo said finally. "His name is 'Viktor' not 'Victor'...he'll get angry if you say it the way you are." Alibaba raised a brow and stepped forward down the hallway, that he didn't even notice he was walking down.

* * *

They both approached a small staircase, leading underground. "He'll be down there...greet him nicely." Tibo said, pushing him then walking away. "A brute will always be a brute..." Alibaba whispered to himself after stopping himself from falling down the entire staircase. He trotted down the stairs and opened the door. "Eugh...It smells like Roses and...Human odor" Alibaba whispered to himself, covering his nose. The room was dark, with a few candles. _"Do you dislike it?"_ A fruity man's voice said. Alibaba searched the room for the sound and saw another candle lit, a strange man sat, wide legged, on a circle shape bed. "Are you Victor?" The blonde asked, still pinching his nose. The man's soft face turned. He stood and grabbed Alibaba by the chin and pulled him close. He had black eyes, and pastel pink hair. "Indeed, I am _Viktor_." He said pulling him even closer, their noses touching. Alibaba pulled away, his eye twitched slightly as he saw the man was no longer wearing a shirt. His small structure, slightly gleaming in the light of the candles made Alibaba oddly blush. "What it this place?" Alibaba said weakly as he looked at his now blurring hands. "Ah, the candles are taking effect~" Viktor said in a honeyed voice. Alibaba grimaced as he dropped to his knees. "What are you-" Viktor placed a oiled finger over Alibaba's mouth. "Now, now. I can't have you speaking during the test~" Viktor said, placing a wad of cloth into Alibaba's mouth. Discreetly, he slipped his hand into Alibaba's pants, with an unchanging expression, he began to stroke Alibaba's inner thigh. Alibaba tried to move away but felt constricted. Instead, he opened his legs more, his face turning even more rosy. "You see my Golden Boy, these candles have a special magic mixed into their fumes, causing anything you do, to do the opposite of anything you do-" Viktor said as his hand moved back, softly caressing the tender skin near his tailbone. " _In a sexual sense, I should say"_ Viktor said sotto voce **(3).** Even though Alibaba's body was being effected, he still had his mind to his command. _"_ _So if I try and pull away, my body will move closer..."_ Alibaba attempted to move away again, and since he was already close, his legs opened even more, and his back arched slightly. _"_ _In a sexual sense meaning...I'll try and get more of what's happening."_ He shivered slightly to the thought of him wanting this. "I already explained it to you Golden Boy, if you keep moving you'll make me want to do something else..." Viktor whispered in Alibaba's ear, his hand moving closer to Alibaba's groin. Alibaba began breathing faster, and sweating. The room was no longer cold, it was hot, they were underground, and the soil around the room absorbed all of the heat _. "My Darling Boy~"_ Viktor said stroking the area _extremely_ close to his part. Alibaba's mind told him exactly what to do. He spit out the cloth finally and leaned up, figuring this out by trying to swallow, and arch his back. "So if I do this..." He said, swinging his leg at Viktor's head, missing, but still surprising Viktor. "My, you are smarter then you look." Viktor spoke as he pulled his hand out of Alibaba's pants. He smirked and picked up a small vile with a strange green liquid in it. "Open up my dear~" He said in a smoky **(4)** voice, prying open Alibaba's mouth and dripping a drop on his tongue. Alibaba jumped up, staring at Viktor's creepy "sexual" smile, and backed up slowly, then sprinted out the room, sweat dripping off his nose, and the disgusting oil Viktor used dripping down his inner thigh, luckily, it was concealed and later absorbed by his pants.

* * *

"What did I get myself into..." He said aloud, breathing heavily after sprinting out of the house, pushing Tibo along the way who was standing by the front door, guarding his exit to freedom. He heard clapping and turned around. The fat man from earlier, now wearing a small purple vest. "Congratulations Alibaba, you somehow passed Viktor's inspection, even after mispronouncing his name." Alibaba stood stunned. "You did this, on purpose?" He asked shakily, his mind still slightly dazed from the candles. He stood up straight from his fighting position that he somehow entered when he heard the clapping. "Indeed it was!" The man shouted in a raucous voice, laughing afterwards. He approached Alibaba and grabbed his hand, shaking it fiercely. "I'd like you to work for me Alibaba! My name is Budel, and you can surely help me with my wine transports!" He grinned at Alibaba, expecting a no, but he would persuade him to do it anyways. "Sure." Alibaba said blankly. "Well are you sur- Wait you want to work for me?" Budel said in strangled by Alibaba's single word. "I really don't mind what I do, as long as I get payed." Alibaba said flatly. _"So I can someday... get into that dungeon."_ He thought looking up at the great tower behind Budel. "Although...please never do that again." Alibaba said tremulously. Budel simply laughed at him and threw his arm over the slightly shorter boy who stood still slightly shocked, realizing what actually happened to him.

* * *

 **(1) Guttural: A guttural sound is deep and made at the back of your throte.**

 **(2) Silvery: This voice is clear, light, and pleasant.**

 **(3) Sotto Voce: in a very quiet voice.**

 **(4) Smoky: A smoky voice is a sexually attractive in a slightly mysterious way.**

 _ **Heh, there's chapter 2. I saw something similar to this somewhere, although it was very short. I just thought this would be a kinda "cute" way of showing how Alibaba began working with Budel, cause if you noticed it doesn't bring it up at all in the show, so what if it was really embarrassing? Well, that's my representation, so here ya go. I hope you enjoyed my little lemon scene, since I'm not that great at that citrus stuff..**_

 _ **Oh, and yes I am accepting any kind of**_ _ **requests for later chapters!**_

 _ **-Sinbad(Psy)**_ ** _Bis nächste Woche~!_**


End file.
